1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel gauge for determining the quantity of fuel in a tank of propane. More particularly, this invention relates to a fuel gauge suitable for use with a liquid propane tank that services a recreational-type gas grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas grills employing a liquid propane gas tank fuel supply have become increasingly popular. Such popularity is due in part to the relative portability of such grills, the relatively low fuel consumption of the grills, and the desirable cooking characteristics of gas. One of the few problems that has been encountered by the many users of gas grills employing a liquid propane tank fuel supply has been that of accurately determining the propane fuel supply so that a new fuel supply may be secured before the fuel is exhausted, or the fuel does not run out unexpectedly.
A number of devices have been disclosed which are directed to measuring or indicating the fuel level in a tank of a type such as a conventional twenty-pound liquid propane tank commonly employed with gas grills. Some of the prior art tank fuel level indicator devices employ a weighing means in one form or another to provide an indication of the fuel level of a tank. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,515 discloses a gauging system for a barbecue fuel tank wherein the tank is mounted in a tiltable manner so that the top of the tank pulls laterally upon a spring-biased rod. The extent of tilting force is dependent upon the weight of fuel in the tank, and such force is measured by the distance the rod is pulled against the restraint of the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,617 discloses a fuel gauge in the form of a circular weighing platform upon which a propane tank is seated. Springs located within the platform are stressed proportionately to the weight of the tank and its contents, and cause a pointer to move in a circumferentially extending path along a series of indicator markings.
Such prior devices generally involve numerous interactive components susceptible to damage in the cause of heavy use. The propane tank generally remains outdoors in unprotective association with the gas grill that it services. The rigors of outdoor weathering cause corrosion effects that are seriously deleterious to metal components such as springs and their interactive mechanisms. The accumulation of air-borne debris such as dust, leaves, dead insects and pollen can also adversely effect moving parts. The durability and/or reliability of such earlier devices is therefore compromised by such outdoor environment factors. Some of the prior fuel gauge devices are designed to operate only on propane tanks of specific design and require several manipulative steps to cause the gauge to interact with the tank. Some of the gauges are not compatible with a gas grill or other equipment serviced by the propane.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a propane gauge having reduced susceptibility to deleterious outdoor environment factors.
It is another object of this invention to provide a fuel gauge as in the foregoing object which is easily interactive with propane tanks of various design.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fuel gauge of the aforesaid nature which is readily compatible with appliances employing said fuel and which can operate at a location removed from said appliances.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a fuel gauge of the aforesaid nature of sturdy yet simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.